<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood Ambitions by LadyRedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166921">Childhood Ambitions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart'>LadyRedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Sleep Sex, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big championship match, Leon and Sonia rest together at the lab while the professor is away. Sonia ends up falling asleep, and Leon takes the opportunity to act on desires he never could before...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Sonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood Ambitions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/gifts">The_Annoying_DAHG</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was requested by The_Annoying_DAHG</p><p>Hello!<br/>I am always taking requests!<br/>If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!<br/>But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)<br/>We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761<br/>Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading!<br/>^///^</p><p>As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!<br/>There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!<br/>Everyone is welcome!<br/>Please consider joining!</p><p> </p><p>https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN</p><p>(If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon peered down at the sleeping form of his childhood friend, Sonia. He always thought she looked adorable when she slept, Her breathing slow and even, her lips slightly parted as she napped, her eyelashes fluttering every once in a while. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she was slightly slumped in the chair.</p><p>It was the night after the championship match, and Sonia and Leon had gone back to the lab to rest after congratulating the new champion on their victory. The ex-professor had left them to take care of some things, and wouldn’t be back until the next morning.</p><p>“That was a pretty intense fight.” Sonia noted as she sat down in a chair. “It looked like it could be either of you for a while.” Leon laughed.</p><p>“No, I knew almost from the start that they would win.” Leon said, surprising Sonia.</p><p>“Really? For as often as you annoyingly proclaim yourself the ‘unbeatable champion’, I would’ve expected you to be confident in your ability to win.” she said. Leon shook his head.</p><p>“After battling as long as I have, you come to be able to tell these things, from the way the trainer stands, from the way they throw their pokeballs with confidence, the way they cheer on their pokemon...” Leon said, smiling. “I could tell they were something special.” Sonia shook her head. “Hey, do you want something to drink?” Leon offered, and Sonia nodded. Leon went over to a sink with a filter on the faucet, grabbed some glasses, and got some water for the two of them. He made sure they were all good before walking over and handing Sonia her glass. She took it with a nod, and took a drink. She sighed after her sip.</p><p>“That filter makes the water taste so much better.” she said, and Leon nodded, taking a drink of his own. They spent the rest of their time talking about mundane things, until Sonia became drowsy. She didn’t even manage to make it off the chair before falling asleep, which left Leon where he was now, looking down on her sleeping form.</p><p>Leon smiled as he reached out with a hand and ran it through her long, orange hair. He had always liked the color, and on the rare occasion he got to touch it, the feeling as well. He ran his hands through her locks for a while, before placing his hand against her cheek. It was soft...was her entire body this soft?</p><p>He moved a hand upward and brushed the hair out of her face, before moving back down. He put a finger against her lips, feeling them. They were slightly chapped. Leon moved his hand further down, to her neck, and to her shoulder, which was covered by her tan jacket. She hadn’t worn the lab coat today, and instead went with her usual outfit. He frowned, and turned his gaze downward. The jacket was buttoned closed by four buttons near the waist. He reached out his other hand and began to undo the buttons.</p><p>Ever since they were little, every time she had fallen asleep near him, he had always been fascinated by her body, and just...watched her. He couldn’t explain it, and he knew it was weird and creepy, but he couldn’t help himself. At first, he just wanted to watch her. As he grew up and entered adolescence, though, he started wanting to do more. He wanted to see...more of her. He wanted to see the parts of her body he didn’t usually get to. That feeling only continued to grow as he did. He never wanted to take the risk, though, so he didn’t.</p><p>Until tonight.</p><p>As he unbuttoned the last button, and pulled the jacket open, he reflected. He had always been scared of waking her, but this time was different. With his quite high position of champion, he had managed to get ahold of some strong pills without much suspicion. He had slipped those strong sleeping pills into her water, and now he was sure he could do whatever he wanted to her, and she’d never wake up. It was the perfect opportunity.</p><p>Finally, he pulled the jacket off and tossed it aside. He often forgot that the shirt she wore was really a crop top. The sight of her stomach and her cute belly button was already stirring something inside of him. Leon shook his head; there was still quite a lot left to go. Next, he grabbed at the bottom of her teal shirt, and lifted it up. It didn’t take long before her bra was revealed.</p><p>It was black, and seemed to be lingerie, which actually kind of surprised Leon. As more and more of it came into view, he felt something rising down below along with the shirt. Once it got to where her modest cleavage was visible, he pulled it off her body quickly, and tossed it over to the jacket. Leon stared eagerly at her chest. It wasn’t too big, or too small. It was nicely sized, and he was sure they were also finely shaped. But it wasn’t time for that yet. Leon knelt down as he became face to face with her waist.</p><p>He unbuttoned her light blue pants, and started tugging them down her legs. By accident, he ended up pulling her panties down a bit as well, showing off some of the V shape of her hips. Leon could feel the almost painful stiffening in his pants as he continued pulling. He had to stop and remove her shoes and socks as well in order to get the pants off, but even the sight of her bare feet was only arousing him further. It only helped towards leaving her completely exposed to him. Leon set the clothes aside and stepped back to take a look.</p><p>Now clad in just her underwear, Leon could see that her panties matched; a pair of black lingerie. The sight of her sleeping there in just her underwear was causing Leon so much discomfort from down below. He had to do something. Leon  quickly grabbed at his clothes and stripped down, throwing his clothes aside, leaving him standing there nude. His dick stood at full mast, rising from a forest of hair. It begged for his attention, and it would soon receive it, but he needed to finish this first.</p><p>He crept back over, and being naked while doing this only made the feeling better. He lifted her up away from the back of the chair and examined the back of her bra. He didn’t actually know how to undo it, so he went with a more forceful approach, and instead pulled it up. As he pulled it up, the bottom of her breasts came more and more into view. He unintentionally pulled her breasts upward with the bra, deforming them from their usual position. They slid further and further up, showing off more and more until finally, they popped out as the material passed her nipples. Now freed, they bounced back into their original position, that bounce sending chills down Leon’s spine. He finished pulling the bra off her body before examining her.</p><p>Her breasts, along with being a great size, were also nicely shaped. They were round and perky, her pale pink nipples resting on top of the smooth mounds of flesh. They rose and fell with her breathing, almost teasing him. Without hesitation, he reached a hand out, and gripped her breast tightly. He shivered as his hand sank into the soft flesh. It was warm. He gave it a squeeze. His dick twitched as he ran his hand all over the glorious outcropping. He reached out his other hand and started groping the other one as well. He fell into ecstasy as he massaged her breasts, all while she continued to sleep, completely unaware.</p><p>Well, maybe not completely. As he massaged her, she grunted and twitched. He wasn’t concerned, as he knew she wouldn’t wake up. He chuckled as he wondered if she was dreaming of something, and if his groping factored into it at all. Either way, he continued. He squeezed her breasts tightly, his dick rubbing against her stomach as he nearly pressed himself against her.</p><p>It took some effort, but he managed to pull himself away enough to direct his attention downwards, to her panties. He gulped. This was the last thing. The last thing protecting her body and all its secrets. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the panties, and slowly started tugging them down. He quickly could tell that she didn’t have any pubic hair, which was great for him. He had to stop at one point, though, as due to her sitting, they got stuck at her butt. He had to lift her body up a bit to pull them the rest of the way, stopping just before they revealed the big prize.</p><p>He stared at it intensely. This was truly it. He was about to get to see a part of her body likely no one had ever seen besides herself. He took a deep breath and yanked, pulling them swiftly down to her knees. He decided to look away to build suspense, and pulled the panties the rest of the way down her legs, and off her feet. He took a step back again, and looked up.</p><p>He felt his breath escape him as he gazed down upon the naked form of his childhood friend. Her chest rose and fell with her steady breaths. His gaze travelled down her smooth stomach, down the V shape, all the way to her crotch, where he gasped aloud.</p><p>She was nice and smooth down below, her lips closed up and untouched by anyone except its owner. He felt his dick twitch in response, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to see more. So he knelt down, grabbed her legs, and spread them wide. Now he had a great view of her glorious pussy. He started stroking a hand against it. It was warm, but not wet. He used his finger to spread the lips open to see inside. The sight only continued to grow his arousal intensely. He didn’t want to wait anymore. He knew it wouldn’t feel as good when it wasn’t wet, but it would likely take too long for him to manage; he couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>He stood, and grabbed her hips, pushing his own closer. He used his grip to position his dick against her opening. He felt his heart race as he experienced the odd sensation of his tip pressing against her folds. He braced himself, and thrusted. Her body lurched as slid inside her. He grunted at the sudden tightness he felt around his shaft. She groaned as he shoved himself deeper and deeper inside. He felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he pushed himself fully inside her, his balls slapping against her thighs. He took a moment to catch his breath, and looked down at her. Her face was still one of peace, but that actually turned him on more. He wanted more and more.</p><p>He pulled out a bit, then thrust in, sending her body against the chair. He did it again, and again, each time moaning as her walls slid against his throbbing shaft. Even though she wasn’t wet, it still felt sooo much better than he had ever expected. It was far more than worth it for how long he had waited for this moment.</p><p>With vigor, he thrust harder, and her body shook with his movements, causing her breasts to bounce around. He removed a hand from her hips and grabbed one, squeezing it hard under his fingers. The other continued to bounce as he thrust harder, faster. He pinched her nub between his fingers as he shoved his body hard against hers. Her face tensed up, likely feeling the movements even through her sleep. He groaned in ecstasy as he continued speeding up more and more.</p><p>Eventually, she finally began to get wet, making his movements in and out easier. Not only that, but the slickness on his cock only pushed him closer to his rising climax. He focused on her face, tensed up and frowning, her lips trembling. The sight was glorious.</p><p>Leon bit his lip as he thrusted harder, but began to slow down. He could feel his climax approaching, fast. He wanted to cum inside her to finish off this beautiful dream. So, he thrusted again, and again, and again, until finally, he shoved deep inside her as he came.</p><p>He felt his cum shoot out, filling her insides with the warm sticky substance. His body shuddered as it erupted in waves, filling her so much that some leaked out from the sides. He kept his dick there until it was all over, and stood there, breathing heavily. Her face, while still tensed up, was less so now. She hadn’t climaxed herself, but that wasn’t the point. He was satisfied for the time being.</p><p>He inspected the damage as he pulled out, leaving his dick lying there limply. He knew he needed to clean up the evidence, so he walked over, retrieved some paper towels, and began cleaning. He wiped up the semen from the floor, as well as any excess he found on her body. Once that was done, he got to clothing her. The bra was the hardest part, but he managed to get it on. Hopefully, if she noticed, she would just suspect that it got disheveled from her sleeping position. Once she was dressed, he got dressed himself, and stood. He looked her up and down. It looked like nothing had happened. Smiling, he walked over, and planted a kiss on her forehead. He sighed, turned, and walked out the door, pulling the pills out of his pocket.</p><p>Several more small white tablets remained in the bottle.</p><p>He grinned to himself as he walked home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>